C-137cest RP-oneshot
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: As the title states, this is a oneshot of a smut scene me and ShortyRickMorty did on discord. They and I really love this ship and have a blast rping them. I did Rick's parts while they did Morty's. I own nothing but my art and half the story. Enjoy!


(Before I begin with the first chapter, I'd like to point out that this is my HEADCANON/AU/CHARACTERS. This is non-canonical and there might be themes that I otherwise do not support in real life such as possible: rape, pedophilia, abuse, etc. If you are sensitive to or wish not to read these and more items I do not condone in real life, please refrain from reading this story. If you do read it and dislike it, please do not comment lies that I support this in real life. All others please enjoy and I'd be happy to hear your feedback)

He left the light on in the kitchen for his grandpa, but otherwise turned all the other's downstairs off and headed up to his room. He figured he should probably test out the device first just in case, though that was mostly just his paranoia eating away at him. Morty sat the contraption on the floor in front of the closet and flipped it on like Rick had showed him earlier. He could see a faint transparent layer form over the walls, making them glimmer just slightly in the right light. "Well…here goes." He shrugged. The teen took a deep breath and let out a particularly loud shriek, one that would no doubt leave the neighbors thinking they should call the cops. He winced, waiting to hear the rushing footsteps of Summer and his mom, but they never came. He practically beamed. It worked! Well, of course it did. Rick made it after all. The boy made sure to lock his door securely, before texting the scientist that he should probably just portal into his room. Now he just had to wait for eleven thirty to roll around.

Rick received the text soon enough and sent a verification that he would, knowing his grandson had a good reason for texting him that request. He knew now it was only a matter of time before it was 11:30, he just didn't know what else to expect. The scientist wasted this time with fruitless inventions he could easily make work perfectly, yet at this moment he saw no point to do that. His interdimensional cell phone went off with the dimension code 46'\ and he picked it up with a slight smile, "Hello? Hey Ford. There's what? Ultimate and unaltered Flagmite crystals in the Shernax Nebula? You're bluffing." He looked at the time and frowned, "...Sorry four eyes, can't make it." a solemn smile appeared on his face, "Why? I have plans. That's all you need to know. Bye Sixer"

The scientist hung up his phone contently, happily choosing Morty over the opportunity to get those FCs by ditching the kid. If Ford was really a buddy, he'd bring him some later. For now, Rick teleported into the teen's room five minutes early. "Hey Morty, I was getting a bit impatient" He looked at the device switched on in the room on the floor, "And it looks like you were, too. So," the scientist returned his gaze to the boy, "what is it you planned for us tonight?"

The room was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from the desk lamp that provided just enough rays to illuminate the bed. Morty was perched on the edge of the mattress, wearing his usual faded yellow t-shirt and white boxers. He had contemplated dressing up or something, but in the end he'd decided not to. At least not this time, anyway. It wasn't like he really had much in terms of clothing variety, though he wondered if that was something his grandpa would like in the future.

He blinked as the bright green portal appeared in his room, glancing over to his clock, before smiling up at Rick. "T-That's okay." He shrugged, give a slightly anxious chuckle and rubbing at the back of his neck; standing from the bed. He knew what he wanted to do, but for it to work he'd have to keep Rick in the dark. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he walked over to the scientist before he could mentally talk himself out of the bit of confidence he managed to muster. Morty placed his palms flat against the older male's abdomen and slowly ran them up Rick's torso, wrapping his hands loosely around the other's neck. He gently urged him down, standing on tiptoes, but kept his lips just a breath away as he looked into his grandpa's eyes. "I don't wanna spoil the surprise." He murmured, his words coming out way more sensually than he ever thought he could managed, and pulled back with a cheeky grin. He grabbed Rick's hand, urging him towards the bed, before pushing the old man back onto the mattress.

Rick had blinked a couple of time to adjust his eyes to the dimness of the bedroom just before he felt Morty place his palms on the elder's chest, blushing as those hands shifted upwards to gently latch onto his neck. The nudge downward brought a small flush to the scientist's cheeks which only grew when the teen's hot breath ghosted over his face carefully as the boy spoke in a hushed tone. The action sent shivers running down his spine at a leisurely pace while he was brought to the bed, sitting on the edge and looking up. "Okay then..."

Morty couldn't help but feel a little satisfied with himself for getting that reaction and smiled, giving his confidence a bit of a boost in turn. He playfully nibbled on his lower lip, making a small gesture with his hand. "Hmm…think you could lay down for me? Preferably with your head propped up so you can see your waist." The boy instructed. He cocked his head to the side sweetly, stepping forward and lightly pushing his fingers against the old man's chest in a soft urging motion.

The elder rolled his eyes playfully and had to admit... these mysterious intentions the boy had were really working for him, "Leaving your old grandpa in the dark, eh? Nice strategy..." He muttered as he scooted back, adjusting the pillow at the head of the teen's bed before propping his head against it at the perfect angle just enough the see his crotch and past it at the younger male urging him once again into a new position. "I gotta admit, Morty," Rick said in a sultry tone, "this is working well for me so far..."

He gave a quiet hum, nodding. Though he was feeling a little confident, a blush still managed to tint his young cheeks. "Yeah…kinda the point, ain't it?" Morty murmured with a smug look, crawling up and slowly spreading Rick's legs to sit on his knees between them. He placed his hands on the older man's knees, lightly feather touching their way upwards to his grandpa's waistband, yet bypassing his crotch entirely. The teen took his time with removing Rick's belt, slipping it from the loops on his pants, and tossing it haphazardly to the floor. It took a LOT of guts on his part for what he was about to say, but he pushed past the nerves; looking up at the scientist with his chocolate eyes. " _Don't_ look away..." He whispered.

Rick watched his grandson carefully as he adjusted the man's body, allowing his limbs to fall limp as he positioned him as though he were a ragdoll. The scientist watched the teen shift to sit between his legs as he began working on his belt and tossed it, icy eyes darting to where it landed, "Hey, careful, my groin system is-" he was gonna say ;on the fritz and needs a tune up; when he was told to maintain his view on Morty, turning back to meet those chocolate colored eyes again. The elder couldn't stop the deep blush that appeared on his face at that but grew cocky smirk for a moment, "And if I do look away? WHat then, tough guy?"

"You're the one who suggested I take charge." A tiny smile played on Morty's lips, tongue peeking out to lick them, as he gave a lazy shrug and laid his body down. He held himself up, weight braced on his forearms, his head hovering over the crotch of his grandfather's pants. "Or are you gonna go back on your promise?" He teased, keeping his eyes locked on Rick's as he bit into the fabric just above the button, and popping it free with little difficulty. He proceeded to unzip the fly with his teeth, his hot breath ghosting over the scientist's groin.

The scientist shrugged, "I have no such intentions of reigning in my promise, that's Indian giving. I told you you could be in charge so go nuts. I was just wondering what you plan to do to me if I disobey your command?" that cocky smirk of his turned into a sly grin at the thought of anything Morty could do simply turning him on further. There wasn't much Rick wasn't turned on by, and even though the 'Get Schwifty' song stated he'd be into it, he despised anything as disgusting as excrescent of wastes from the human body.

He watched in amusement as the teen used his mouth to open his slacks, teeth mostly as he noticed, and covered his mouth to suppress a small moan. "Fuck..."

"Do to you?" He thought aloud, pausing for a moment, before smiling with a very cocky expression. "I think you mean don't. I have no problem with just kicking you out of my room if you're not interested in listening… _Grandpa Rick._ " Jeez, he hoped that sounded convincing, because he _REALLY_ didn't want to have to resort to that; leaving him alone to fuck his hand instead.

The teenager let out a soft snicker, watching with amused eyes as Rick covered his mouth. He reached up, tugging down his grandpa's pants a little so he could lean in, nuzzling the warm, underwear-cladded member beneath. He wrapped his lips around the budge there, intentionally breathing hot hair through the thin fabric.

The elder tensed slightly at the thought of being kicked out before easing himself nearly instantly, "Morty, you and I both know you wouldn't do that to your hormone crazed body." he said, "Can't you think of better ways to punish your grandpa that won't cause you to suffer as well?" Tilting his head slightly, the scientist figured Morty only threatened that because he couldn't find a more creative way to punish misbehavior.

"I wouldn't want to, no. I'd have to resort to fucking my fingers. Which would suck cause they aren't as big as you." He murmured, pushing Rick's shirt up and nipping at the skin he revealed. Morty didn't play into his grandpa's little word trap. He fully intended to go through with his threats, even if it was mostly just to spite the older man, and he made sure that read clearly in his eyes. He hooked his fingers into the hem of Rick's underwear, pulling them down to free the scientist's cock. "But I'd be happy to send you plenty of pics of me doing so. I don't think I'd suffer _nearly_ as much as you would be." In an attempt to catch Rick off-guard, he immediately swallowed the other's length without giving him a chance to reply.

A slight chuckle of victory arose at Morty's response to his statement, holding out for the fact of giving the teen more room to work with by spreading his legs a bit further. "Heh, ya got me there... I would be pretty pissed off if you left me to my own devices..." Rick managed to snicker out before is dick was engulfed in the wet heat of the boy's mouth. "Fucking hell, Morty..." he moaned softly, nibbling the back of his hand to muffle himself despite the silencer being active at the moment.

The teen let out a soft hum around the mouthful, intentionally trying to send vibrations through the older man's cock. As he pulled his head back he ran the flat of his wet tongue up the underside, circling the tip and sucking on it lightly, before quickly slamming himself back down. Oddly enough, the boy didn't have much of a gag reflex after that whole ' _worm taking over his body'_ incident, but he quickly pushed that memory to the back of his mind. He started up a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down to take him deeper each time, but kept his eyes glued to Rick and his reactions. He hoped he was doing this right. He hadn't exactly sucked anyone off before, so most of his knowledge came from porn or what he thought might feel good.

Rick groaned at the vibration on his cock, moaning softly and closed his eyes at how deep his dick was going down the teen's throat. The moans he let slip were nothing short of mild, however, seeing as he'd gone much farther with his past flings and lovers. The elder male suddenly remembered Morty's rule of maintaining eye contact and let his eyes drift halfway open to appease the teen sucking him off as his moans escalated only a bit

Using his teeth, Morty grazed them lightly over his grandpa's length with every occasional bob of his head, removing his lips with a slurping ' _pop'_ after a bit. He wanted to make the scientist moan more, moan because of him and him alone. Slipping his hands beneath Rick's shirt, he helped remove it, the coat, and the white tank beneath it all; dropping it off the side of the bed. He sat up, straddling the old man's lap. "Could you…help me with my shirt, Granddaddy?" He murmured with a sultry tone, raising his hands above his head, as he rutted himself against the other's cock.

When the ministrations of sucking his cock subsided, Rick panted softly to catch his breath as Morty stripped his torso clear of any fabric and straddled him. The nickname from the other night fell from the teen's lips in the most seductive tone he'd ever heard as he reached over, gripping the hem of the boy's shirt and shucking it to the floor after it was removed. The sight of his grandson shirtless in his boxers drained any possible doubt that was clouding the elder's mind as he let his hands slip down Morty's chest slowly, loose enough to be moved should the high schooler want to move them away

A tiny noise came from his throat at the gentle touch that send a shiver up his spine, back arching into it. The air was cool against his pale skin, illuminated by the light of the desk lamp, making the slender dips and curves throughout his body stand out with accompanying shadows. Being the teenager that he was, his dick was already painfully hard, but he was determined to ignore it. For now, all he wanted was to please the older man beneath him. He leaned forward and kissed Rick deeply, tongue tracing his lips, exploring every inch of the genius' mouth. He couldn't get enough of the taste, moaning into it with a needful expression. "I want you to eat me out, Rick." Morty whispered with panted breath against Rick's lips, fingers threading into his wild hair, and moving to murmur into the old man's ear. "I wanna be prepared…so I can _ride_ you."

Rick could feel the erection jabbing into his abdomen, silently praising Morty for his ability to hold back pouncing him then and there for the sake of being sensual. The elder smirked, "Really now? Then adjust so I can oblige you" the thought of using nothing more than his skillful tongue to prepare the teen was almost enough to drive the scientist to become fully erect already, but he willed it back. The old man waited for Morty to situate himself so the task could be done.

Morty smiled with a half-dazed expression, lightly nibbling on his bottom lip as he turned around in the other's lap. Bracing his body up with his hands and knees, he straddled Rick's body, spine arching as he presented his boxer-covered rump to his grandfather. In this position he had a lovely view of the scientist's member. Feeling mischievous, he pushed Rick's bottoms down his thighs, trailing his tongue lightly over the other's cock and teasing his balls; giving a little teasing wiggle of his ass.

The elder watched the young male shift until he had a perfect view of the fabric covered ass, reaching his hands up to remove the garment blocking his path as he was toyed with and letting out a gentle moan. He left the boxers down by Morty's knees before wetting his tongue and lapping at the entrance of the teen's ass. Thankfully, it seemed Morty showered ahead of time during his time alone.

Morty visibly shivered, a long needy whine falling from his lips at the sensation. He'd seen it done countless time in pornos and it'd always turned him on, but he never imagined it would feel this _good_. He was extremely happy that he'd made sure to take a long, vigorous shower; otherwise he probably would've been too embarrassed to continue. His limbs quaked with pleasure, but he also made sure that Rick wasn't forgotten and quickly swallowed him down again. At this angle, he was able to take the scientist's dick even deeper down his throat and he moaned around the length.

Rick let out a soft moan, shoving his tongue into the hole he was lapping at. Morty seemed really know what he was doing though his main experience was porn, but hey, the elder male wasn't complaining. He was sure to get every inch he could as the old man shoved his tongue deep enough to lap at the boy's prostate carefully.

Morty's eyes widened and scrunched closed a split second later, lithe body giving a jolt when he felt Rick's tongue brush over that highly sensitive spot. He practically cried out around his lover, tiny tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, though they failed to actually fall down his cheeks. The teen held out as long as he possible could before he pulled his mouth off of Rick with a whine. "S-Stop…I…I-I don't wanna go yet…" He murmured, moving his backside away from that skilled tongue, and turning around to straddle the scientist once again; positioning Rick's cock against the crease of his ass. Jeez, he really _was_ inexperienced.

The elder drank in the sounds of the teen and moaned at the friction on his dick, doing everything he could to not buck up into the wet heat of the boy's mouth. When the young male spoke up, he froze in place, allowing the kid to shift around and tease Rick's cock along the crease of Morty's ass. "Jesus Morty... can't you handle some foreplay?" he teased lightheartedly

The teenager flushed brightly, a pout on his plump lips as she glanced off to the side. "S-Shut up, Rick…" He mumbled half-heartedly, before leaning in to sink his teeth into Rick's neck as a sort of spiteful, childish comeback. He sucked at the spot for a good minute, only pulling back when he was satisfied with the dark mark he left on his grandpa's skin. He couldn't exactly tell anyone about their relationship, so at least this way people would know he was taken. Rick was _his_. He wasn't about to let anyone else have him ever again. He soothed over the spot with his tongue, hand slipping under the pillow, and grabbing something he'd snagged from the scientist's room, planting it there earlier. With nimble fingers, he put the collar with a leash attachment around Rick's neck, smirking a little.

The scientist let out a soft chuckle at the playful pout on the boy's lips as he mumbled the demand, watching the teen lean in and... " _Ah~!_ " that deep bite sank into the old man's skin deeply, surely enough to bruise him. So Morty wanted to mark him, eh? Very interesting. Rick felt the younger male shift his hand beneath the pillow for something as the soothing strokes of his tongue smoothed over the bite mark he'd left and suddenly... there was familiar leather around his neck. Glancing down, the elder caught sight of his usual reddish-brown leash attached to the black spiked collar he used for self pleasure a few days ago.

"Sneaky little shit, you went into my room" he said with a smirk

"Y-Yeah, captain obvious." Morty murmured with a smug expression. He lightly ran his left hand, the one that wasn't currently holding the leash, up the expanse of his grandfather's torso; ghosting his fingers over warm flesh. He gave a slow but firm tug, pulling Rick's face closer to his own as he rolled his ass back against the elder's length, teasing the tip against his entrance with a pleased shudder. Still, he held himself back and refused to slip down onto it just yet, even with his body practically screaming for the opposite. His young dick gave a twitch, dribbling pre over their laps. "I wanna ask…" He spoke in an erotic tone, wrapping the leash a bit more around his hand, and licked his teeth; just a breath away from Rick's lips. "How did it feel… _fucking_ your grandson's ass for the first time?"

The way Morty's hand ghosted over his torso made shivers run up Rick's spine, the feeling washing over him as he was tugged close enough to nearly kiss the boy. He shuddered a tiny bit at the question asked and caught himself quickly enough, "It felt amazing," he said, "so surreal. Like I was in the best dream ever and I never wanted to wake up from it"

The teen seemed to favor the answer, giving the smile that pulled at his lips and the small hum that vibrated through his chest. So the scientist had felt the same, then? Hearing those honest words left a fluttering, warm feeling in his stomach, spreading throughout his body. He pressed a gentle, yet passionate, kiss to the older man's mouth. He didn't use tongue. He didn't need to, because he poured his love and adoration into simple lips against lips contact, conveying just how he felt about Rick. _His_ Rick. Morty pulled back a little to rest their foreheads together, looking into his grandpa's icy blue eyes. "I love you…" Sincerity filled his voice and immediately he slammed his hips downward, encompassing the other within the warm, wet walls of his body.

Rick returned the kiss deeply, enjoying the love and admiration the he reciprocated coming from the feeling. He stared back into those milk chocolate eyes of Morty's and muttered, "I love you too..." yet again before groaning as he was engulfed by the teen's ass. It was slow, gentle, caring, and the scientist was loving every second of it... feeling glad he gave the boy this opportunity to be in charge of what they did. "Fuck... maybe I should let you be in charge of this every so often like with every tenth adventure..." he said as he tried his best to maintain eye contact

Morty tried his best to bite back the moan that bubbled in the throat, though it only ended up coming out as a drawn out whine, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. There was an initial burn as his entrance stretched around, but the pleasure he felt far outweighed it. He took in a hitched breath, pulling his hips upward as the elder spoke, making his neglected member twitch in response. "I…I-I wouldn't mind." He murmured. The boy positioned his hand behind Rick, cutting off the other's air supply just slightly with a tug of the leash and slamming his hips back down in unison. He wanted to be careful since he hadn't exactly done this to anyone before.

The stammer in his grandson's voice made the elder give a bemused chuckle, allowing Morty to get comfortable and gasping softly as he was lightly choked. "Hnngh, fuck..." he mutter lowly. Rick bucked up slightly at the feeling of the teen taking charge of the situation in general as he groaned out, "Choke me harder, Morty... I can take more"

Morty couldn't help the playful smile that crossed his mouth, licking his bottom lip. Stars, he absolutely adored that expression on his grandfather's face. Obliging Rick's request, he wrapped the access leash around his hand and tugged harder, starting up a slow, steady pace at first. He was doing that intentionally though, which was pretty hard for him considering he would love to just ride the scientist hard and rough. He may not be experienced in a lot, but he knew the pleasure that could come from taking things super slow and letting it build up until the very last second. And he sure as hell didn't want things to end quickly. Leaning forward, Morty traced Rick's lips with his tongue, peppering soft kisses along his grandpa's jaw.

Oh fuck, Rick didn't know how long he could last with Morty tugging like that... Jesus the little shit had a lot of strength for a kid who's best gym experience was avoiding getting killed on adventures. It was like giving the teen control in this situation turned his timid, worrisome grandson into the world's kinkiest pervert in no time flat and _GODDAMN_ if it wasn't the best feeling the elder ever had. The way his air supply was being cut off by the boy, how he was slowly and tauntingly riding him to pass the point of no return yet the scientist could tell the teen yearned for more, everything was almost perfect enough to drive the old man to tears of pure ecstasy. There were just a few things missing at this point: Morty using dirty talk, making Rick beg, and actually hitting and/or drawing blood on the elder. Fuck, just the _idea_ of it was arousing

"Don't go passing out on me… _dirty_ Grandpa." Morty wasn't sure where it came from, but he was honestly a little surprised with himself when a growl of approval fell from his lips. He smirked, tugging harshly and making the collar press into Rick's skin. He'd never been in control before, wasn't used to it, but if he was allowed to do this every tenth time they decided to have sex then he sure as hell could think of a few things he'd like to try. The teen rolled his hips side to side in a circular motion, making sure his grandfather's cock touched ever single pleasurable spot. A single eyebrow cocked with an idea and brought his free hand to lay palm down against Rick's chest. He feather touched the man's skin lightly with his fingertips, before immediately digging his nails into the skin and dragging them down relentlessly; leaving behind deep red scratches in their wake.

The sound of the teen's voice, seeming to drop an octave at the second to last word followed by a growl made the elder groan in the back of his throat. That groan, however, was cut short by the harsh tug on his collar and it subdued to a choked out whine. _A_ _ **FUCKING**_ _WHINE_ came from the scientist as he was choke worse than before, his face turning a mixture of blush red and oxygen-deprived purplish blue. "F-fu-ck... hnngh a-aaa-aah..." the way Morty moved on his dick caused his hips to temporarily go on auto pilot and buck upwards into the heat of the boy's ass and found the teen placing his hand on his chest. About to choke out his question of 'what are you doing?', Rick's eyes shot open, "AaaaaaAAAaaaaHhHHh!" nails were dragged harshly down his chest, leaving long, angry red marks in place. Each mark was pin-pricked with blood beading slowly and non lethally down his torso

The corner of the boy's mouth quirked in an almost dominate fashion, running his tongue over his teeth, a deep rumble vibrating through his chest. That noise, that hot as fuck _whine_ that Rick let out, was absolutely delicious to Morty's ears. Jeez, what the hell was coming over him? It was like something flipped a switch in the back of his mind, his sheepish, awkward nature all but gone now that he was getting lost in the pleasure. "You like that? You enjoy _**fucking**_ your grandson's ass? Fucking perv…" He chuckled in amusement, rutting his leaking member against the scientist's abdomen when the man bucked his hips, hitting his prostate. Cocking his head, the teen eased up a bit on the leash, but just slightly; seeing the darker colors on his grandpa's face. It wouldn't be any fun if Rick passed out on him, after all. He broke his slow rhythm, just once, and slammed his hips down harshly on the elder's cock. Morty used this opportunity to slip his tongue between the other's lips, ravaging his mouth, before biting down on the old man's bottom lip _hard_. "You know…I _always_ thought red looked sexy on you." He breathed over Rick's mouth hotly.(edited)

There it was, the dirty talk that would have become Rick's undoing had the boy not let up slightly on his choking... fuck, what had he done to his grandson? The kid seemed to be a fucking natural at dominance when given the reigns, the elder didn't think he could wait for every _tenth_ time for this feeling again. "Shit, yes! I love it!" he moaned out as Morty gave one harsh thrust fully down on his cock, "Fuuuuuuuck!" the tongue in his mouth explored and he whimpered softly at the hard bite on his lip, shuddering at the compliment even if just a little. Rick groan out a whispered string of profanities as he bucked up again, unable to control himself

Gritting his teeth, the teen let out another lust-filled growl, stilling his hips completely when he felt the older man buck a second time; unrelenting on his hold on the leash, however. Morty tutted and clicked his tongue in disapproval, narrowing his brows with a smile. "Pretty _eager_ huh, Granddaddy? But I don't think so…" He murmured, leaning down to lick up the bleeding scratches that marred his grandpa's torso. God, those whimpers were _really_ egging him on. Opening his jaw, he gave another harsh bite, this time to Rick's shoulder. Using his free hand to grab a handful of the elder's hair, he tugged the scientist's head back, before whispering into his ear. "You'll cum _**my**_ way, or not at all." He threatened, nipping at the lobe and pulling back. "Beg me to ride your cock. I know that's what you want, _sicko._ "

God _fuck_ this was hot... that growl rang in the back of his mind as the boy stilled his ministrations and tsked him like a disapproving parent. This was single handedly the best sex he'd ever had and he was being _denied_ any freedom of choice, he's fucking _RICK SANCHEZ_ , nobody denies him unless he... gave them control. "Fuck..." is all he mustered as his chest was lapped at and his collar was bitten. Rick groaned lowly when Morty yanked his hair enough to make his head tilt back, ordering his grandfather with that _'my way or the highway'_ tone of voice, shivering at the nip and when Morty told him to beg, he planned to make the boy work for that...

"...Make me, y'little shit" he mumbled though the teen's hot breath on his neck just made him shudder and exhale his breath shakily

As soon as those words left his grandfather's mouth a mischievous little glint reflected in the boy's eyes, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth with a hum. Without the slightest hesitation, he pulled back on the leash in a strangling jerk, even rougher than he had before, his bottom half still unmoving as Rick's cock remained buried inside of him. It was weird. He was border-lining on the edge of his orgasm, yet he was completely content with holding himself back simply out of spite. It was like the small, sadistic part of his mind wouldn't allow him to until he made Rick unravel first, despite his hormone ridden teenage body. In the blink of an eye he gave the elder's face a particularly cruel slap, enough to leave a slight red imprint of his hand on the scientist's skin. He found he quite liked that shade and did it again for good measure.

Morty's actions seemed angry, but his voice was completely calm when he spoke. "Hmm…it's funny how you think you're in a position to demand anything." He murmured in an erotic tone, slipping his hand down to his own leaking member and coating it with the translucent pre. He reached behind him, grasping Rick's balls in a slippery hand and rolled them gently with his fingers, before squeezing them; clenching his walls around the other's length. "Filthy grandson fucker…"

It all happened so quick after the faintest glint in the teen's eyes and in the blink of an eye Rick was: being strangled, slapped twice, ridiculed and his balls were being tormented in a firm hold. As soon as Morty insulted him, the elder was gripping the bed so tight his knuckles turned whiter than their usual pale complexion. Eyes shut tight and body shaking firmly, the scientist chewed on his bottom lip while suppressing a low growl in the back of his throat and he all but shattered right then and there. Rick was on the verge of pure submission at this point, but yet he still had the smallest shred of self control remaining and he wouldn't give it up that easily to his usually paranoid grandson.

He wouldn't do it, Morty would have to try a little harder than that to make Rick Sanchez break.

Morty chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his grandpa trying quite admirably to hold himself back, and gave a stern tug to the globes in his palm. He knew that Rick would be stubborn, he always was, but that didn't deter the boy one bit. He grinned, a new idea popping in his mind, so he slipped his fingers back further; slick, wet tips brushing over Rick's hole. "Awww…poor Granddaddy." He mocked, pushing a digit deep inside and wiggling it around torturously slow. "I _**know**_ you wanna fill my ass, you perv. Hmm…maybe I'll let you watch it dribble out of me after?" Morty spoke, adding a second finger and curling them to brush over that sensitive bundle of nerves. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Watching your hot seed spill out of your grandson? _Disgusting…_ "

As his balls were tugged at and the fingers slid back further, Rick took the moment to catch his breath. However, it only lasted a moment as a single digit breached the hole that separated a Rick from a submissive person. " _ **AH~!**_ " A yelp followed by another string of profanities escaped the old man at the second digit was added whilst being humiliated by his grandson and insulted with words of disgust. That one, two syllable word at the end of Morty's question did it... Rick's will shattered before the teen- _BY_ the teen-denying his cock any further friction than being engulfed in the boy's unmoving ass.

"Sh-shit... Yes Morty! Fuck yes, please! Please please please, I need this! I need it so bad! Fucking hell, Morty, it's driving me crazy! _**MOVE ALREADY!**_ "

Morty smirked, savoring the pleading words that spilled from the old man's throat. The scientist was so damn sexy, begging like that, and it made his neglected member twitch. "That's better." He murmured out in approval. He ripped his fingers from the other's backside, lifting his hips and slamming them down on Rick's cock in one swift movement. He let out a growl, starting up a brutal pace that he was fairly sure would leave bruises both on himself, as well as his grandpa. His free hand braced himself up over Rick's sternum, nails digging sharply into the skin, riding the other hard and fast; filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin. "Hnnngh… _filthy_ teen fucker." Morty groaned, removing the collar and tossing it away, before wrapping his hand around it instead. "Grandpa loves to plow his grandbaby's tight young ass, huh?" He purred, slipping his tongue into Rick's mouth for a heated kiss, rutting his own cock against the elder's abdomen. "Well then…grab my hips and fuck me harder, old man. _**FILL**_ me up." He pressed down on Rick's neck. "Make your _grandson_ cum with your cock."

A small whimper left the elder's lips as he lost the feeling of Morty's fingers inside him but the instant the teen began the harsh pace, the scientist cried out in ecstasy. Those names the boy kept calling him echoed in his mind the entire time, his collar being abandoned in favor of the boy's hand replacing it only to have a new order barked at him and at this moment... Rick was no more than an obedient dog. Just Morty's little fuck toy and he _fucking_ _ **LOVED**_ _it_. Opening a single eye halfway, the old man moved his hands to his grandson's hips and said, "W-whatever grandbaby wants..." before ramming his hips upward. His grip tightened each time he slammed the teen's body down to meet his thrusts. "...Grandbaby g-gets." he punctuated his statement with a rough thrust, picking up and harsh and fast pace as he pounded Morty's ass.

"That's right, _fuck_ your grandson hard. It's all for you." The teen replied, giving a long moan of pleasure as Rick obediently did as he was told; slamming against Morty's prostate with each thrust. He made sure to roll his hips downwards, eagerly taking the elder as deep as he possibly could, pre spilling and coating the boy's cock, pooling over his grandpa's body. "God, you're such a _perverted_ Granddaddy…stretching out his baby boy's ass with his dirty cock." He spoke breathily, chuckling as he created another set of scratches, this time down Rick's side. He brought the hand that wasn't holding the elder's neck up to his lip, giving the other a show by opening his mouth and playing teasingly with his tongue. "Bet you'd love to fuck my mouth too, huh? To fill it up and watch it drip down my chin. Or would you rather cum on your grandbaby's face?" He grinned, licking and sucking at his fingers. "Maybe another time… _ **if**_ you make me cum good."

 _Shit shit shit shit shit!_ Rick thought, _God fucking damn it all to hell, this kid is amazing..._ The elder dug his nails into Morty's side without realizing it as he pounded relentlessly into him. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, I wanna do it all! I wanna fill you up to the brim, coat your face with my juices and make you swallow my seed! I want to even feel you inside me, finishing inside of me, cumming down my throat, abusing me, Morty, I want you! I fucking _**NEED**_ you! Please!" the scientist was humiliated beyond belief, but he'd already passed the point of no return when he shattered and started to beg. "I want you to slap me, hit me, put me in my place for a change. BE A MORTY UNLIKE THE OTHER STUTTERING LITTLE BITCHES! Just _PLEASE_ , do anything you want to me"

Thankfully, the silencer hadn't malfunctioned or Beth and Summer would have heard just how undone Rick became in that moment. He was grateful that he was such a fucking genius.

A sexy, sadistic grin nearly split the young boy's face. Fuck, he'd _never_ felt so much in control over the course of his entire life! Seeing Rick, the man he admired and adored, start to unravel beneath him lit a fire in him that couldn't be described rationally. "Fine, sicko…since you want it _that_ badly." Morty murmured, balling his hand into a firm fist, and colliding it when the elder's face. Then again. And again. Hard enough that he was certain his knuckles would be bruised as hell later on. He gave a low purr of approval, seeing the blood falling from his grandfather's lips, and bent over to lick it up. The boy quickly wrapped both his hands around the scientist's neck, fingers digging into flesh enough to bleed, practically strangling the other. Goddamn, at this rate he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He had to make his Rick come soon, needed his body to be filled with everything that was his grandpa.

"Then cum! _Coat_ your grandson's insides with your hot seed you sick fuck!" He growled out with a fierce tone, chest rising and falling as he panted. His mind was overwhelmed with so many sensations it was getting hard to think straight. "Cum in me… _ **RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW~!**_ " He slammed his mouth to Rick's, biting his tongue.

Rick knew he deserved every hit from the teen he adored, before they started even remotely getting along-the scientist would put the boy in mortal danger that nearly got them both killed. So he openly accepted the bloody lip the black eye, the swollen cheek, the strangling hold on his neck and he was getting off to the whole ordeal. The elder took this as Morty's retribution for being dragged around: be it randomly or out of school, he knew that everyday before last night that this is what Morty wanted to do to him. The command struck him in the gut, the teen acting like Rick was no more than his dog to be ordered around. He loved it, wanted it, _needed it_. With a few more quick and shallow thrusts, the scientist stilled himself and came deeply inside his grandson calling out, "MAAASTERRR!"

The mere shock of him saying that made the elder cover his mouth quickly in hopes Morty was too lost in ecstasy to catch the word the tore it's way out of Rick's throat. He did a lot of embarrassing things tonight, but that had to be the worst part.

"F-Fucking hell… _ **A-AHHHH~!**_ " Morty let out a half-whimpered growl, a cry of pleasure soon following and falling loudly past his pink lips. His back arched backwards as he came undone, only briefly registering the title Rick had screamed out. Still that, as well as the sensation of his body being filled with his grandfather's hot seed, pushed him over the edge… _exactly_ like he craved. he spilled his own white cum across the elder's stomach and chest, limbs quivering as he rode out his high. His eyes were closed shut, panting rapidly in a desperate attempt to catch his breath, releasing Rick's neck and bracing them on either side of the man's head. The teen looked with a hazed expression. His chocolate irises were blown wide, face flushed and covered with sweat, making his bangs stick to his forehead.

Rick was catching his own breath to the best of his advantage, holding out as best he could when Morty came shortly after him. This was definitely the best experience of his life despite the last word that he let slip. _At least now that it's over I can regain my self control..._ he thought to himself as he watched the teen ride out his orgasm to the absolute finish. "Damn Morty," he spoke softly between pants, "you sure knew what you were doing there..."

Morty blinked slowly, his gaze scanning over Rick's face and body. Immediately a concerned expression fell over him and he swallowed a thick lump in his throat, seeing the wounds he inflicted. He brought a shaky hand up to gently caress his grandpa's jaw. "O-Oh jeez…shit. I'm sorry, Rick." He mumbled, pulling himself off of the scientist, and hopped off the bed to search beneath it. Fuck, he couldn't believe he'd just done all that, the realization falling over him now that he was back in his normal state of mind. Morty pulled out a small first-aid kit and crawled up beside the elder, carefully tending to the various injuries; nibbling worriedly on his bottom lip.

The scientist suppressed a small chuckle as the teen immediately grew concerned for him, apologizing to the elder for hurting him. But when Morty was about to tend to the wounds, Rick gently held the boy's wrists in place, "It's alright, Morty, I told you to do it, remember? No harm done." he reassured the kid, "Honestly, there's no need. Besides, if Beth and Summer ask about it I can always say I got in a scrap with another Rick" self control back in his power, he looked into the teen's eyes. The pure attraction was clear even behind his one swollen eye and the elder pulled his grandson into a firm yet loving hug. He held the boy to his chest with a small smile of adoration on his face and he just felt at peace with the world. Right now he wasn't _'Rick Sanchez, interdimensional outlaw'_ , no... right now he was _'Rick Sanchez, grandfather and lover of his grandson Morty Smith'_

The whole thing was still so surreal, so vivid and yet seemed almost dream like. The scientist felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he muttered, "Thank you, but leave them be. It'll be my personal reminder of what we did here tonight. And as for every tenth time? I can't hold off that long. How about every third?"


End file.
